Halloween Night
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: This is a halloween one shot. Jesse and Jaden are brothers in this story. Happy Halloween everyone! Have trick or treating to night.


Hey everyone, this a Halloween one shot!! Ince I have today off, im just going to type this up and the next chapter to their memories. So enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx or the character Yama or Yugi, he is mentioned in the story. Charlotte though is mine.

Halloween night

It's October 31, 2008 and Duel Academy was itching for its annual Halloween Haunt Homecoming Dance. The entire school was talking about what they were going to wear, in terms of costumes, who asked who and so on. But a certain teal-haired, green-eyed boy was nervous about a certain golden brown-haired, brown-eyed girl a certain question.

"Oi, Jesse!" someone called out, " Where are you?"

"I'm up here Jaden."

The boy named Jaden looked up at the stairs to see his brother looking nervous. Jaden looked at his brother confused and asked, " Why do you look nervous, Jes?"

"I'm not nervous." Jesse said quickly.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ha, you are. What are you nervous about?"

"I'm going to ask our friend, Charlotte, to homecoming."

"What! She's been our best friend since we were kids. Not to mention the top girl student and top girl duelist. But good luck bro. I have a feeling she will say yes." Jaden said while giving Jesse a thumbs up.

With that Jesse got up from the stairs and walked over to lunch room and saw the brown haired beauty he wanted to ask to homecoming. He walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around to see who tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hi Jesse!" The girl beamed.

"Hi, Char. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Char said, "I'll be right back girls."

Char got up and followed Jesse to a quiet spot where no one was at. There was an ackward silence between the two. Char was looking at the ceiling and Jesse was looking at his feet. After 3 minutes of silence, Jesse finally got his courage to speak up.

"Hey Charlotte."

At the sound of her name, Charlotte looked at Jesse. "What's up Jess?"

"I was w-w-wondering if y-you want to go to h-h-home c-c-coming w-with me?"

"YES!!" she exclaimed and hugged Jesse.

After Charlotte calmed down from her excitement , they went their separate ways until tonight. Charlotte was extremely happy the rest of the day, and the girls know why. This was because Jess told the girls and Charlotte's twin sister, Yama, that he would confess his feeling to Charlotte at the dance. The girls were happy to hear that Jesse liked Charlotte as well.

7:30 that night

Charlotte was in her obelisk blue dorm getting ready for the upcoming dance. She was going to be a pier silver angel. Her costume consisted of a pure silver velvet dress that stopped 6 inches above the knee. It had long sleeves that hung down at the ends. She wore knee high silver boots and silver wings, and a halo. Her golden brown hair was in a half ponytail and was lightly curled.

Same time Jesse's room

Jesse was in his and Jaden's dorm getting ready as well. Yama told him that Charlotte was going to be a pure silver angel, so Jesse was going to the devil. His costume consisted of a red leather suit with buckles on the chest down to the stomach. He wore a red and black trench coat with the tail. On his feet were black combat boots. He sprayed his hair black to match the trench coat and finally put the horns in.

"Oi Jaden, you ready to pick the girls up?!"

"Yeah, I'm coming down right now."

Jaden came down being the dark magician. He had asked Yama to the dance and she agreed, so the both of them were going to be the dark magician and dark magician girl. The guys walked over to the girls obelisk dorm and saw the sisters sitting out on the door step. They walked over, got the girls and walked to the academy gym.

When they walked in, the gym looked awesome. There was a food table with Halloween shaped cooking, fruit punch with purple food dye and a lot more. Everyone was dancing, Jesse and Charlotte were rocking the dance floor and everyone noticed and made a circle around them. Jaden and Yama disappeared to who knows where. But everyone was enjoying themselves.

At midnight, Headmaster Shepard came on to the stage and calmed the students down. Jaden and Yama came back from where they went. Char and Jess saw that they were breathless and both had the same idea.

"Your 2008 homecoming court is Atticus, Yugi, and Jaden as the Princes and Mindy, Alexis, and Yama as the Princesses."

The homecoming court went up to the stage and were crowned price and princess.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for, who will be the homecoming King and Queen this year? The homecoming King is Jesse Anderson."

Jesse was in shock. He wasn't even excepting to be homecoming king at all. He excepted Zane to win, since Zane was the most popular in the school.

"And your homecoming queen is Charlotte Ornela."

Charlotte was also in shock. She knew she was nominated for homecoming but didn't except to win either. She walked up to the stage and was crowned homecoming queen, while her crush, Jesse was being crowed homecoming king. The court and king and queen danced and everyone looked in awe, but mostly at the king and queen. Everyone knew that they had a crush on each other, but were to afraid to admit it.

After the song ended, everyone clapped and Jesse led Charlotte outside for some fresh air. The court followed and hid in the bushes to see what would happen.

"This has been the most amazing night Jess! You and I are homecoming King and Queen and our friends are the court. Char said excitedly.

"Yeah it has been an amazing night. Char, I also have something to confess."

"What is it?"

"I've l-l-liked y-y-you s-since w-w-we w-w-were kids." He said.

Charlotte smiled brightly and maybe brighter than the moon. "I've liked you also Jesse."

Jesse also smiled and felt a great weight lift from his chest. Charlotte jumped into Jesse's arms and he gave her a chaste kiss. Everyone who was in the bushes came out and cheered for the new couple. When Charlotte heard the cheering she broke the kiss and looked over at the bushes. She blushed really badly an buried her head into Jess's chest. The court left the new couple a few minutes later to enjoy the rest of the night.

That night Charlotte's and Jesse's dream came true. They both loved each other and were home coming king and queen.

There my Halloween story is done! Have tonight trick or treating.


End file.
